


Don't Leave Me

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, First Time, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Nandor thought that Guillermo would be happier once things began to change for him at home, he's hurt and surprised to find out that isn't the truth at all.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

A cold panic washes over him as he passes Guillermo’s room, he gives a glance into the room not expecting much at all other than to see his familiar perched on his bed listening to music or watching shows on his small video device. He’s caught off guard to find him with his suitcase laid open on his bed throwing his clothes into it much like he had weeks ago when he’d left to find a new master who would keep their promise of turning him. He freezes in place unsure if he should step into the room and demand to know what he’s doing or if he should quickly walk away, pretend that nothing at all has happened. Guillermo is after all an adult and his own person, if he wishes to leave then he’s welcome to do so. Yet the thought of him leaving again leaves him choked, some vice like grip taking hold of his no longer beating heart as he watches him zip the suitcase shut. 

“What are you doing?” He finds himself asking at last, his voice is soft, awkward and unsure. It nearly startles him as well as Guillermo, his familiar turning to face him.

He doesn’t look nervous or apologetic, he just lowers his suitcase to the floor, his grip on the handle tight as he stares up at the older being.

“What’s it look like?” He asks, there’s something in his tone that’s unreadable, some flatness to it that only worsens his panic.

Without further explanation Guillermo exits the small room under the stairs shoving past him on his way towards the front door. Nandor follows after him, there are ideas of what to do or what to say rushing through his brain, but they’re all coming so quickly he’s at a loss for any of them. There’s not really a correct way to respond, a correct thing to say, hadn’t he done enough already?

“Why are you doing this?” He asks, his voice firmer this time, an edge to it that he hadn’t meant.

Guillermo pauses, he turns around to face him. “I can’t do this anymore, I’ve tried, and….this isn’t working out.” He explains, he gives a shrug of his shoulders as he glances away as if this vague explanation was the answer to everything.

Nandor takes a step towards him, looming over him, he glares down at him. “Seriously? I did everything that you asked me to do. I let you have breaks, you hardly do anything anymore but sit in your room, what else do you want? Why even bother coming back home at all if you’re just going to run off again?” He asks, nearly shouting at this point, his voice echoing off the walls back at him.

He almost feels bad for shouting, but Guillermo doesn’t seem remotely phased by his sudden outburst. He smiles up at him, “that isn’t it, it doesn’t have anything to do with that this time.” 

“Then what is it, is it because of….I promise I’ll turn you, soon, I meant that.” His voice is hushed as if this is a conversation not even the cameras that watch them from the doorway are meant to hear.

Guillermo glances towards the cameraman then back at Nandor, he wonders how obvious the desperation he feels is. He feels vulnerable, terrified even, and he wants to scream at Guillermo for making him feel this way.

“I don’t care about that. I thought when I came back that I’d feel better, that maybe once things changed I’d feel….I don’t know, happy I guess, but I don’t. I’m not happy and I’ve been realizing that this…None of this is enough, I’m sorry, but I can’t stay here any longer.” He explains, his voice low, apologetic in tone.

Again, he turns his back on him heading towards the door once more. Nandor reaches out grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt holding tightly stilling him. “Just tell me, please,” and he hates to beg. He hates to find himself desperate to make this human stay here with him, but the thought of him leaving with no promise of a return fills him with a dread he hadn’t felt since he watched his loved ones abandon him centuries ago.

Guillermo lets out a heavy sigh, head lowering as if he isn’t sure whether to answer that desperate plea for an explanation. “I want more, from you, from us, but I know you can’t do that for me. I can’t pretend that I’m okay with it anymore, I’m sorry.” He jerks his arm away from his grip, but this time doesn’t leave.

Nandor moves to stand before him, he longs to reach out and touch him, to pull him into his arms and keep him here with him forever, in his home with them where he belongs. Not out into the world where he wouldn’t have a single clue where he is if he’ll even see him again by chance. 

“Anything, I will give you anything, please.” He starts to reach out towards him, his hand hanging in the air just inches away from him. He swallows hard fighting a deep fear to touch, to feel the warm softness of his skin, the fear of what that means. Guillermo lifts his head to stare at him, something in his gaze daring him to touch him, to stop being a coward about this simple thing. “I…Please,”

‘I love you’ he thinks to himself and the thought of saying those words scares him, what they implicate, what they promise, and the pain they can bring. He closes the gap between them stepping closer, blocking him from the door, his hand coming to rest against his cheek, his thumb brushing against his warm skin. Guillermo tenses, surprised by this action, by this sudden timid show of affection.

“Please, don’t do this.” He pleads, soft, terrified.

He strokes his fingertips along his cheek down along his jaw stopping at his chin, he tilts his head back and leans down brushing his lips against his. Guillermo gasp in surprise, his heart pounding against his chest in response to this action, but he doesn’t shove him away or back away from him. Instead he reaches out grabbing hold of his arm tugging him closer until Nandor is pressed against him, he kisses him back, and there is a desperation in the way his lips move against his. Guillermo places a hand against the back of his neck, fingers curling against the skin there as he deepens the kiss as if this were what he’d been craving for all these years. Nandor rest his hands against his hips, keeps his body pressed closely against his own, he runs his tongue across his full bottom lip before pressing it into his mouth tasting him, relishing in his warmth. The suitcase and the cameras are long forgotten as he guides Guillermo to the wall pressing him back against it, pinning him there. He can feel his heart pounding, feel the thrum of blood rushing through his veins in excitement, need for him. Nandor breaks from the kiss, he nuzzles against his cheek, his beard scratching his skin drawing a soft moan from his familiar, his partner, the man he’d just nearly lost less than a minute ago. Guillermo tangles his fingers in his hair pulling drawing him up into another kiss, his teeth nipping against his lip, biting and sucking. He can’t help the moan that escapes him, the need he’s felt for him for years now.

“Will you stay?” He asks, forehead resting against his, he pulls at his sweater untucking it, his fingers push up under his shirt to touch along his side.

“Yeah, just, keep touching me, please.” He softly begs, his breath hot against his skin as he presses kisses along his jaw, the tip of his tongue trailing along his skin as he kisses down along his neck. 

He can’t imagine not touching him, not now, not when he’s finally begun to. He pushes his hands up under his shirt touching, feeling him, exploring the soft warmth of his body, and he so badly needs to just feel him. 

“We should go upstairs, Blue room, much better than your room.” He suggests, still distracted by the feeling of a warm wet tongue on his neck. Guillermo gives a teasing bite against his neck drawing a low moan from him before he pulls back to look up at him.

He takes hold of his hand leading him away from the wall and towards the winding staircase, the suitcase and the thought of leaving long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft pleasured moans escape past full lips as his eyes flutter closed, he leans his head back against the closed bedroom door and his fingers curl into the soft thick fabric of the other man’s cape, cool lips brush along the expanse of his neck, a cold wet tongue teases against the skin tracing a pulse that thrums like the sweetest instrument, and he feels large strong hands tighten their grip on his hips. His heart beat quickens when he feels the graze of sharp fangs, a teasing threat, a promise, and God how some part of him longs to feel those fangs pierce and rip into his flesh, to take whatever and as much as he desires from him, but another part of him panics. He finds himself tense, swallowing thickly as he feels those sharp points press more firmly against his throat and those beautiful hands push up under his sweater, he feels more than he hears Nandor growl as he jerks his white dress shirt untucking it from his slacks.

He shivers when he feels cool calloused fingers touch along the swell of his stomach, nails lightly scratching, fingertips tracing along stretch marks he’s long felt self-conscious about, but in this moment he has no ability to overthink that, not right now. Lips replace fangs soothing his tension and guilt swells up inside him replacing that sickening panic, he knows they shouldn’t be doing this. As true as it had been that he wanted more, wanted to know he was cared for and loved by this beautiful stubborn creature, that wasn’t the only reason he’d attempted to leave into the night without a goodbye.

He opens his mouth wanting to tell him they can’t do this, that he’s been keeping many secrets from him over the months, that he’s a descendant of men who have killed his kind for centuries now, had Nandor crossed paths with Van Helsing during his years of walking the Earth, he wonders, and he means to inquire about that, but the only sound that passes kiss swollen lips is a soft needful moan. His cheeks flush at the sounds he makes, that he’s been making ever since Nandor pinned him against this door, his solid weigh ta strange comfort pressed against him and he shivers feeling the brush of his hard cock through his slacks, feeling bold he reaches down and brushes his fingers along the outline of his length earning a low growling moan from his partner. 

Nandor tangles his fingers in his hair tugging making him whimper and moan in response, he opens his eyes and stares up at the vampire, his cock twitches as he takes in the lustful and hungry way in which Nandor stares at him. It’s beautiful and terrifying the want he sees in those impossibly dark eyes, fangs exposed as he takes him in as if he’s the most desirable thing in the world, and it’s difficult for him to believe such a thing. As if sensing his doubts he places a gentle hand against Guillermo’s cheek, he can’t help but lean into the cold comforting touch of his former master, and he aches to tell him everything.

The words ‘I love you’ well up inside him and he wonders if the feeling is returned, if it possibly can be, he wonders if love and apologies make up for what he is, the undead lives that he has taken in the past months, he wants to tell him he really would do anything for him, assure him, or perhaps himself that he would never kill him despite his horrible nightmares and the instance of nearly staking him. Now in this moment he tentatively places a hand against Nandor’s chest in the place he’d pressed the sharpened ends of the broken broom.

“There’s something I need to tell you, about me.” Guillermo breathes out.

There’s a recognition in the vampire’s eyes that he hadn’t expected to see, he worries and wonders if he knows that Carol wasn’t the first he’d killed and quite honestly might not even be the last. Those cold fingers are still lovingly caressing his cheek, and the silence is palpable, pregnant with waiting.

When he goes to speak again Nandor kisses him, gentle and sweet, his fingers tangle in his hair as he deepens the kiss, tongue running along Guillermo’s bottom lip pulling a soft moan from his partner. Carefully Guillermo begins the slow task of undoing buckles and buttons of the countless layers of clothes the vampire wears, his hands tremble with anxious excitement, and he feels inadequate compared to his current partner. Nandor’s lips brush against his jaw, his beard scratching against his skin sending a shiver down his spine, Guillermo sighs in relief as he pushes the last heavy layer of clothing off the vampire’s shoulders, all that is left is a thin white tunic, low cut exposing his broad chest, black hair visible, hair he’d often longed to touch and there is a shame in that, he used to get so angry with himself for his wayward thoughts, but now he can only feed into long held desires as he slips his hand into the opening of his shirt, fingers running across cold flesh. Nandor moans, nips against the side of his neck and how he adores the teasing nip of fangs.

How he longs for more but fears it all the same. Nandor nuzzles against his neck, his kisses are gentle, the brush of his lips against his skin and the ghost of cool breath against the shell of his ear making him close his eyes and he can’t help the long moan that escapes him as he feels Nandor slowly run his tongue down the shell of his ear before sucking against the lobe. He feels those hands on his body again, feels him working with practiced ease to unbutton his white dress shirt, and he hates it when Nandor breaks from him long enough to pull his sweater up over his head tossing it to the floor, his shirt follows, and Guillermo glances away feeling unsure of himself. Nandor places two fingers beneath his chin tilting his head back so he looks at him, he seems to recognize the worry in his eyes, the worry that he isn’t enough for him and he feels insecure and stupid.

“You’re very beautiful you know.” His voice is a whisper, thick with lust and something so much more that he clings to like a life raft.

By instinct he wants to argue with him, but now isn’t the time and the words catch in his throat. Nandor smiles at him. He presses a kiss to his cheek before pulling away from him again, he takes hold of his human’s hand and leads him towards the queen sized bed with its off white sheets and its royal blue comforter, he thinks for a moment about how new it all looks, but is distracted when Nandor sits down on the foot of the bed pulling Guillermo down onto his lap. He places his hands against the vampire’s shoulders to steady himself, Nandor keeps one hand on his hip, his fingers brush up along his soft plush skin, and with his other hand he carefully plucks Guillermo’s glasses from his face and sits them aside. 

He leans forward kissing along his neck, the tip of his tongue trailing down along his skin, he presses soft kisses against his shoulder and along his collar bone, Guillermo buries his fingers in long black hair and he’s lost to the beautiful sensation of that mouth on his bare skin. He softly begs for more, whimpering when he feels fangs nip against his skin, one hand rests on his thigh slowly running upwards until fingers brush against the bulge in his pants, another whining moan escapes him and he feels Nandor press and rub against him, the vampire nuzzles against his shoulder as he continues to palm him through his pants, smirking against his skin as he feels the other man press against his hand desperate for more from him.

“What do you want Guillermo?” He asks as he brushes his fingers against him, his touch feather light, and frustrating.

“You,” he responds giving a light tug to his hair.

He groans when he feels fangs press against his shoulder nearly piercing the skin, Nandor moves his hand away from his crotch, and he swears he could cry from the frustration of that. He pulls back to look at him, brushes his fingers against his flushed cheek as he stares at him.

“Tell me,” it’s a gentle command as he brushes the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip.

He wants to look away but can’t bring himself to do so. He lets out a heavy sigh as he closes his eyes. “You, I want you to touch me, please.” 

The other man smiles seeming content enough with that response, he knows this isn’t something that comes easy for him to talk about, to express the details of what he wants and needs in terms of intimacy. He kisses him gently before moving to lay him back on the bed, Nandor kneels between his spread legs, he leans down pressing a kiss against his chest, his hands run up along his thighs as he trails kisses along his warm skin. Guillermo’s heart pounds in his chest as he watches him, he’d never imagined that he would end up in bed with him, he never allowed himself to truly imagine Nandor between his legs, his cold lips against his skin adoring every inch of him, and the way he looks up at him is enough to make him feel rather certain that the vampire loves him back, and he can’t help but wonder for how long it had been this way. He pets his fingers through the other man’s hair pushing it out of his face, he softly moans when Nandor nips against his stomach before pulling back. He watches as the vampire unfastens his pants, he lifts his hips making it easier on him to pull down his slacks, once they’re off and tossed to the floor with the rest of their clothes he watches as the other man leans down pressing an open mouthed kiss against the bulge in his boxer briefs, wet tongue running along the outline of his cock making him shiver and moan, the sound high and nearly embarrassing. Guillermo leans his head back against the bed, eyes closed, lips parted as soft moans escape him. He curls his fingers in thick black hair desperate to feel more of that mouth on him, he groans at the sensation of wet teasing licks against his clothed cock, a hand roaming along his inner thigh, blunt nails scratching against soft flesh making him shiver. 

Nandor hooks his fingers under the band of his underwear pulling it down exposing his hard cock, he leans down licking up along the underside of his length, Guillermo gives a tug to his hair, hips rocking up as he moans loudly. The vampire places a steady hand against his hip pressing him down against the bed stilling him as he repeats the action of slowly licking up from base to tip taking the head into his mouth sucking gently, tongue lapping against his tip humming at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue, dark eyes watch the human under him, the one writhing and begging, curly dark hair clinging to his forehead, eyes closed tightly. He takes more of his thick cock into his mouth, tongue lavishing against the underside of his length, his own cock twitches achingly hard as he listens to his partner’s moans and cries of pleasure, the feeling of nails digging against his scalp and he takes all of him into his mouth moaning around him. There’s something about the power and control he has over him, the way he can make him feel like this, can pull such gorgeous sounds from him, the way he arches his back, desperate for more. Slowly he pulls up off him, settles on his knees admiring the man before him, Guillermo opens his eyes staring up at him, frustrated by the fact he stopped. Nandor smirks at him, he reaches down gripping the hem of his top slowly pulling it up and off tossing it to the side, Guillermo’s eyes fix on his torso, he sits up placing his hands on the vampire’s hips, he leans forward pressing a gentle hesitant kiss against the center of his chest. Nandor pets his fingers through the human’s hair encouraging him, soothed by the soft warmth of his lips, he sighs as he feels him kiss along his chest, his hands rubbing up along his sides and across the expanse of his stomach as if the other man is determined to worship and memorize him.

Guillermo presses a kiss against his shoulder as he slides his hand down from his stomach to between his legs palming his erection through his slacks, he smiles against his skin hearing the other man’s low moan in response to his touch. He kisses up along the side of his neck licking against cool skin as he rubs his palm against him, only stopping when Nandor takes hold of his wrist, he gives a teasing nip to his partner’s neck before he’s gently pushed back against the bed once more. Nandor pins his wrists above his head against the bed, he leans over him, long black hair falling down in his face, the ends of it tickling against Guillermo’s chest, the vampire’s lips brush against his, he pulls back when Guillermo moves to kiss him, smiling at his lover’s frustration. He can’t remember ever wanting anybody the way he wants him in this moment, he curls his fingers against the palm of his hands, bucks his hips looking for some form of friction and relief from his aching arousal.

“Stay,” Nandor whispers kissing him gently before moving away from him climbing off the bed.

Guillermo turns his head to watch him as he strips out of his slacks, he allows himself the indulgence of admiring his former master’s body, especially his long thick cock, Nandor glances over at him noticing his staring, he smirks at him before turning away from him. He goes to a dresser set next to the door opening the top drawer, he rummages through it for a moment before pulling something out, a moment later he’s back on the bed between his legs, a small plastic bottle in hand that he holds up for him to see. 

“Do you want to do this?” He asks him and he’s never been more certain of anything.

He nods eagerly, “yes, I do, please.” He begs, he blushes at how he sounds, at how he feels.

He’s completely naked, exposed, hard, and desperately wanting a man he’s known for eleven years now. A man that he imagined for most of those years could care less about him and now they’re here and it’s all almost too much if he allows himself to dwell on it. Nandor leans down pressing a kiss to his chest as he uncaps the bottle coating his fingers in the substance before setting the bottle to the side. Guillermo lets out a heavy sigh closing his eyes, he tries to relax as he feels Nandor’s index finger pass over his hole before gently pushing inside, he tenses for a moment but forces himself to relax. The other man is gentle with him, he trails kisses along his chest and along his neck and jaw, he nuzzles against him whispering sweet things to him as he carefully works his finger inside him before eventually adding a second. It only takes a minute for him to start to fully adjust, it helps when Nandor wraps the fingers of his free hand around his cock stroking him slowly as he works his hole open, he moans and rocks back against his hand driving his fingers further inside himself, he lets out a loud moan when he feels his fingers press and brush against his prostate, the sound tapers into a needy whimper when he feels fangs press against his throat. Nandor thrust his fingers into him harder hitting the same spot again drawing more desperate moans from the man beneath him, he gives his cock a firm squeeze as he works him open.

“Please,” he begs, his voice rough with lust.

Nandor kisses against his jaw, “please what?”

“I need you, please.”

He nuzzles against him before pressing another kiss against his jaw. He slips his fingers out of him and picks up the bottle again, he coats his cock with lube before taking the base of it in hand slowly guiding the head into the other man’s stretched hole. He pauses, rubs his hand soothingly along his side as he feels him tense in response to the unfamiliar intrusion, he kisses along his neck waiting for him to relax before moving further, once he does he pushes further into him enveloped by his tight heat. He lets out a low moan closing his eyes, forehead resting against his chest, it takes a lot of restraint to keep from just thrusting into him, he’d forgotten how good it felt to have sex with a human, how warm and welcoming their heat was. He feels Guillermo’s fingers in his hair, he pulls him up kissing him deeply, biting and sucking against his bottom lip. Nandor carefully thrust into him his cock buried halfway inside him as he builds up a slow gentle pace, hands gripping his hips. Guillermo moans into the kiss, rocks back against him as he adjusts to the sensation of being stretched and filled by his lover’s cock. 

He can’t quite remember the last time he properly made love to somebody, human or vampire. Typically, sex is carnal, it passes the time, and relieves frustrations, but this is different. This is desperate soft moans of pleasure and nails digging into his back as legs wrap around his waist pulling him in closer and he’s entranced by the way Guillermo tosses his head back against the bed moaning his name, he listens to his pounding heart, the thrum of his pulse, and he can feel the life coursing through his body, and some animal instinct tells him to sink his fangs into the soft pliable flesh of his throat, but he resist. He buries his face against his chest as he thrust into him, only going faster when its requested, he wraps his fingers around the other man’s cock stroking him in time with his thrusts knowing that he won’t last long, and that’s fine. This is something he likes to assume they’ll be doing a lot more of from now on, at least he hopes so, he did say he would stay after all. There are moments when Guillermo slips into moaning his pleasure in a tongue that Nandor never took the time to learn, he’d had other things to busy himself with, and learning Spanish had never been one of those things, but now he feels perhaps he should try to learn it. To learn what his partner is moaning, what he’s whispering as he pulls at his hair until they’re kissing again, hungry and desperate, and soon he feels his body tensing, hips jerking and he moans into the kiss as he cums over his hand and onto his own stomach. Nandor strokes him through his orgasm, kisses along his jaw whispering his praises and adoration, resisting the urge to confess a love that is so frightening and new. It isn’t long until he reaches his own end, keeping his cock buried deep inside him as he fills him with his release, he places a kiss against his neck fighting back the urge to bite. 

There’s a moment in the after as his human partner’s heart slows to a regular pace, touches that a minute ago had been frantic are now gentle, Guillermo strokes his fingers through his hair, and Nandor feels comfortable enough to stay here for just a moment before slipping out of him and moving to curl up against his side. He lays an arm across his middle his hand rubbing along his side as he presses a kiss to the other man’s shoulder, deep down he knows there’s a lot they should discuss, but now doesn’t feel like the right time, not that he really thinks he’ll ever feel there’s a right time for it. He isn’t too dumb to know what the conversation will be and he isn’t sure he knows how to process it, there’s something about how drastically different things are once they are put into words, once it is out there and impossible to ignore, and go on as if nothing is wrong. 

Guillermo takes hold of his hand lacing their fingers together, Nandor hums content for the moment, he forgets everything when Guillermo smiles down at him, he looks genuinely happy for once, and it’s a beautiful thing to see. He leans up kissing him gently.

“I’m glad that you’re staying.” 

“Me too, I’m sorry by the way, I should have….I should have talked to you I guess.” 

“Yes, you should have, I wouldn’t like it just to find you gone.” He admits and it’s true.

The thought of it hurts deeply, he can’t remember the last time he’d been this attached to somebody. The thought of Guillermo leaving him without a final goodbye, without explanation or a chance to mend things scares him. He’s not a fan of being scared and he wants to be angry at him for making him feel this vulnerable, but he can’t find it in himself to be angry about it. He has him and that’s the important thing.

“I know, but y’know you…Didn’t exactly handle it well last time I tried to talk to you about something important.”

“I’ve apologized for that and besides this….This is quite different, isn’t it? I do apologize if I’ve made you feel like I didn’t want you in this way.”

Guillermo smiles again, he moves onto his side to better face him. “I didn’t exactly want you to know, but…” he trails off glancing away from him for a moment before continuing again. “Things are different now and I just, I need you to know how I feel about you.” He reaches up brushing his fingers back through his hair pushing it away from his face and back behind his ear.

Nandor takes hold of his wrist, he presses a gentle kiss to his palm. “How do you feel?” He inquires, he knows the answer, but he would like to hear it.

There’s a drawn out silence as he presses a kiss against his human’s wrist. “I love you,” he responds at last.

He can’t help but smile in response to hearing him speak those words, the truth in them, the way that Guillermo watches him waiting and hoping to have the feeling returned, to not be rejected.

“I love you too and I want you to know…Whatever it is that you want now, I’ll do it, just tell me, and it’s yours.” 

Guillermo nods his understanding; he rests his hand against the vampire’s hip. “Just you, we can work out the rest later, okay?”

He’s okay with that. He doesn’t know whether it’s appropriate or not to consider him his familiar any longer, it feels wrong to place that title on him now, he knows the risks and the futuristic heartache of loving a human, how fragile their existences are and how fleeting their lives can be. He doesn’t know now if Guillermo longs to be a vampire if he’ll still love him in a hundred years or more. He knows that sooner or later, one of these days Guillermo will sit him down and have a serious talk with him about the fact of what he is, and that is a talk he dreads already. For now, though they’re happy and Guillermo is his, in his arms, and whispering against his lips how much he loves him between kisses. It’s the most alive he’s felt in centuries.


End file.
